Numbuh 832: Screams in Space
by Depthcharge2030
Summary: Story 10: The Kids Next Door Science Asteroid has gone dark. Pulled from the normal rank and file by Numbuh 274, Numbuh 832 is sent as part of an away team to aid the station. Things are not as they seem on the larger than life Space Station. Gloom and Doom are around every chilling corner as Numbuh 832 is tested against the dangers of lurking in the unknown.
1. Space

**Good Morning! Good Afternoon! Good Evening! Welcome Dear Reader to the first chapter of 'Numbuh 832: Screams in Space'. The most out of left field place sequel to 'Numbuh 832' and the rest of the Legends Universe that I'm building here on FF.**

 **Story Theme Song: 'The Pretender' by Foo Fighters.**

* * *

 **Legends Universe: Story 10**

 **Numbuh 832: Screams in Space**

 **19 October 2005**

 **The O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D.**

'The World is cruel.' A boy dressed in black thought to himself.

The boy had recently shaved hair with a small streak left behind to form a mohawk. The boy's name was Joshua Paddock, Josh to his friends, and Numbuh 832 to the chain of command. A day ago, Joshua Paddock had learned of a friend's death. This morning, Josh had dressed himself for the funeral around noon. Right now, Numbuh 832 was seated inside a Kids Next Door 2x4 space craft heading up into space for god knows what.

The O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. was a state of the art light speed capable craft the size of a condominium toppled over. Hours ago the ship was pulled out of the lab it was created in and shot up into space to pick up the unsuspecting crew of ten.

Only two of the operatives present did Numbuh 832 know personally. His teammates from the recently formed KND subgroup dubbed 'The Prospectors'. To his right was a good friend, one who'd stuck his neck out for Josh. Terry Thompkins, better known as Numbuh 94, was dressed in a suit in varying colors of black. It was best not to look at Terry for too long, there was a good chance of catching a splitting headache.

The operative sitting to his left was one he hadn't known for too long. Her name was Vana Washington, better known as Numbuh 5-10. She was a medic that much Josh knew. They were on a first name basis, but besides that the duo didn't socialize much. She was dressed in standard KND Medic garb consisting of white scrubs with her code number written in purple paint on the front.

The Prospectors were formed a week ago. Although not representing the true man power of the team, which now given a recent death in their ranks, totaled to seven operatives, this was The Prospectors' first proper mission.

"How's the arm?" Josh looked to his left, finding Vana gesturing to his right arm, referring to his previous injury involving his time on the run.

"It's doing better." Numbuh 832 answered, giving his arm a good flex to show off. It was 'snapped' as the doctors liked to call it at one point. Numbuh 86, the new Head of Decommissioning, had personally seen to breaking it.

"I can't believe we got hauled off for this." Terry muttered beside Josh. Numbuh 832 nodded, he shared Terry's view. "I hope there's a big turnout for the funeral. Jonathan deserved that much."

Sitting across from the trio were four other operatives, all of whom varied in age. There was a 2x4 specialist from Sector G, the number 202 stamped on her blue cap. A boy with chestnut brown long hair wearing what Numbuh 832 could surmise as climbing equipment. A girl wearing black combat armor with a red skull sat in a corner, tapping her foot on the metal plated flooring. And finally there was a boy with freckles with a green turtle neck, besides that he seemed rather plain.

The girl in black caught on to Numbuh 832 sizing them up. She leaned over to the freckled kid and nudged him, snapping him out of whatever mental fantasy he'd lost himself to. She whispered something lowly to the boy and chuckled. The freckled boy gave her an amused look but said nothing.

The freckled boy turned his attention to Numbuh 832, who was unapologetically watching them. "What are you looking at, fugitive?" The freckled boy asked with a playful tone.

The boy's words struck a nerve. They referred to Numbuh 832's days on the run from a corrupt Kids Next Door, how for months he'd spent living out of gutters trying to clear his name.

"Did I stutter?" The boy goaded, attempting to get a reaction out of Numbuh 832. All eyes turned fell on Numbuh 832, waiting to see what the operative would make of the situation.

Numbuh 832 was unmoved and continued to blankly stare. Providing a reaction would submit himself to this boy's will. So Numbuh 832 stared blankly at the aggressor, doing his best to remove all emotion from his features.

"What's your deal man?" Terry spoke up, violently gesturing at the freckled boy.

The freckled boy glanced to the girl in black. The girl giggled and the boy laughed. The boy turned back to Terry. "One day your friend's a fugitive. The next he's purging the Kids Next Door of various operatives in high positions of power."

"Quite fishy if you ask me." The girl in black spoke freely.

"Explain." All eyes turned to Vana, who had up until this point been completely silent. "How would such a situation be considered 'fishy'?"

The girl in black looked to the freckled boy, unsure how to properly respond to Vana. The boy held up a hand to the girl, silently assuring her he had it under control.

"Perhaps 'fishy' wasn't the right wording." The freckled boy smiled. "You see, we don't exactly buy into the notion that Numbuh 832 here, a known fugitive, could possibly have produced evidence purporting that known critics of Numbuh 274's regime were doing business with Teenagers behind our backs."

"So you presume a political motive behind Numbuh 832's return to our ranks, hm?" Vana spoke in a calculated manner. She crossed her legs and folded her hands together, sitting in an authoritative pose. "If that is the case, then is this entire effort to irritate my colleague politically motivated as well?"

Vana specialized as a Medic. Just like how Numbuh 832 was classified as a Weapons Master. Vana, unlike Numbuh 832, had a minor specialization on the side, one that she didn't often advertise. She was an Interrogator.

Numbuh 832 reclined in his seat, utterly in awe as Vana talked the duo opposite of him into a corner. They tripped over their words as they attempted to create coherent sentences. Vana powered on through picking apart their logic, getting them to admit flaws about themselves in the process. It was like watching Sherlock Holmes but with a dictionary.

"Holy-" Terry began to curse in awe of Vana's actions, before having his, and everyone else's, attention diverted to the front of ship.

Stepping out of the cockpit was the operative in charge, an older boy with recently cut hair wearing a standard KND space suit with orange and white trim with his code number painted on the front. "Can the chatter." He commanded. "I would like to apologize for this impromptu mission, Numbuh 274 wanted this taken care of immediately."

The operative, whose code number read as number '615', looked to the operatives. "The sensitive nature of this mission is the reason you've been selected. You're loyalty has been proven in the eyes of the Supreme Leader."

A monitor deployed out of the ceiling of the 2x4 space ship, lowering behind Numbuh 615. "Pay attention people, this is the mission briefing you wish you had hours ago." He said almost humorously. "The KND Science Asteroid orbiting Mars hasn't been checking in as per normal." Numbuh 615 pointed to the image of the science asteroid on the monitor.

"Now, normally we'd give them the benefit of the doubt and that they're just slacking off on the job." Numbuh 615 shrugged. "But as of recent events that is no longer a luxury we can afford. Our job is to inspect the station, make sure everything's tip top so Mr. Supreme Leader can sleep at night. And on the off chance that it is a failure on the mechanical side of things, we brought enough specialists to square that away."

Numbuh 202 waved mocked a bow. "Thank you, thank you."

"Yes, yes. You're awesome, Kim." Numbuh 615 motioned for her to relax. "Settle down."

Terry leaned forward out of his seat and rose his hand las if he were in a class room, waiting for the teacher to call on him. "And the off chance it's just as 'Mr. Supreme Leader' feared?"

Numbuh 615 smirked. "We brought enough kick butt to handle it, Numbuh 94." The older operative began to turn back to the cockpit from where he came. "Get your gear ready. We'll be on the station soon." He said before leaving the room.

With a huff, Numbuh 832 unbuckled his seatbelt and began to head to the weapons locker. He walked past Vana, who stuck an arm out, catching him.

"You okay?" She asked, looking up at Numbuh 832 from where she sat.

Numbuh 832 offered the kindest smile he could muster and patted Vana's hand reassuringly. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"We're teammates." Vana glanced over at the other side of the troop bay, catching their spiteful glares and returning them kindly. "If we can't stand up for each other, who will?"

Numbuh 832 laughed slightly before resuming his neutral mood. He walked off out of the seating area. He approached his locker and opened it, pulling out a duffle bag filled with Velcro straps, a space suit and various colorful weapons.

Numbuh 832 took a corner in the room and sat down. Silently, walled off from all the others, Numbuh 832 began to prepare. In space, all sorts of things could go wrong.

The O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. shot through the dark nothingness of space. Its destination dead ahead. The KND Science Asteroid orbiting around Mars. The Science Asteroid rested beyond the planet it revolved around. There was a foreboding appearance to the Asteroid as it silently rotated in place.

"Kids Next Door Science Asteroid, this is The O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. Requesting Permission to land, over." Numbuh 615 called over the radio.

Static.

"Kids Next Door Science Asteroid, this is The O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D., are you receiving, over?"

Static.

"Kids Next Door Science Asteroid, is anyone there, over?"

Static.

"Kids Next Door Science Asteroid. Kids Next Door Science Asteroid. Is anyone there, over?"

Loud Static.

End of Transmission.

* * *

 **This story takes great inspiration from the Alien and Dead Space franchises. But, from a title like 'Screams in Space', I think people could make that connection by themselves.**

 **I'll update when I can, I got some personal stuff going on but I wanted to leave you with a taste of whats to come. Anyways, 'til next time true believers. Later Days!**


	2. Monster

**Sorry for the delayed update. I decided to take a small hiatus to attend to some scholastic business. Anyways, here's the new chapter. This is my first attempt at horror, and the horror comes from the science which we will delve into much later.**

 **Anyways, enough with my yapping, here's the 2nd chapter.**

* * *

In the back of the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D., Numbuh 832 sat alone, getting acquainted with his new space worthy jumpsuit. It was a little awkward for him to move in. He gave each arm a flex, finding the material fighting him back.

As a KND certified Weapons Master, Numbuh 832 was expected to be accustomed to all manner of weaponry and technology the KND produced. It would be a brief learning experience for him, as he quickly tested the limitations the suit made to his movements and how much force he needed to excerpt to accommodate his otherwise nerfed abilities.

Besides the constricting lifesaving material, Numbuh 832 found the suit had much more to offer. If his fingers curled right he could trigger the suit's communicator located in his collar. Another distinct curl of his fingers activated the aerosol cans located on the suit's boots. One never could be too careful out in space.

With a satisfied grunt, Numbuh 832 turned his attention to the gauntlet on his right arm. He opened it, finding a red button. He pushed it and a hood popped over his collar. The hood folded out over his head completely. In a mix of duct tape and vacuum proof see through fiber, Numbuh 832 was greeted with an internal suit diagnostic and see through visor.

'I was wondering about the helmet.' He mused before hitting the button on the gauntlet again, causing the hood to fold back once more.

"Crew we have a bit of a problem." Numbuh 832 looked up, spotting a loud speaker overhead attached to a wall. "The Science Station isn't responding. And their hanger's doors aren't open either." Numbuh 615 was speaking. "Strap your gear down and buckle your seatbelts. We're gonna do something tricky."

Numbuh 832 heeded the warning and threw his clothes back into his locker. He walked back into the main cabin, where everyone was back in their seats. It was as if he hadn't left.

"Nice threads." Terry said jokingly as Numbuh 832 took his seat beside his friend.

"I see no one else finds space to be a hazardous environment." Numbuh 832 muttered as he looked around the crew. Not another person took the opportunity to change into a space suit.

"This ain't a Moon Walk. It's a milk run!" The boy in the climbing gear chimed in with a laugh.

"I don't believe we've been formally introduced." Vana said cheerfully

"Numbuh 89." He said happily. "But you can call me Liam."

"Numbuh 5-10. I'm Vana." Vana said in a courteous manner.

"Numbuh 202." Kimberly spoke up with a wave. She then gestured to the girl in combat armor and the boy in the turtleneck. "That's Numbuh 91 and 3.14. They're sorry about earlier." She said the last part more to Numbuh 832. Amber and Felix simply sat in their seats and looked away.

"Well you all know Josh, I guess." Terry shrugged as he jabbed a thumb at Numbuh 832. "I'm Numbuh 94, you guys can call me Terry."

It was an odd sight to Numbuh 832. When he'd left the room earlier, one could cut the tension in the air with a knife. But now, for the most part, things had seemed to settle. Maybe this was everyone just getting their heads around what they were doing.

'Still' Josh thought. 'It wouldn't hurt if they all took the time to throw on a space suit.'

"They still aren't answering sir." Numbuh 93 spoke up from behind the pilot's seat. Numbuh 615 looked over the operative's shoulder and out the viewport at the Science Asteroid.

"We need those hanger doors open." Numbuh 615 scratched his chin. "Numbuh 274 give us the Asteroid's command codes?" He asked the co-pilot, Numbuh 93's twin brother, Numbuh 92. The pilot gave a nod.

Numbuh 615 turned back to the intercom. He pressed a button and spoke aloud. "We're now about to use the command key graciously gifted to us by Numbuh 274 himself to pry the hanger doors open. I hope you're all buckled up."

"Opening the doors now." Numbuh 92 said aloud as he inputted the command onto his console.

The doors of the Science Asteroid's hanger began to open automatically. Numbuh 93 calmly piloted the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. at the opening doors. The pilot's eyes widened with fear instantly. "The ray shields! Why aren't the ray shields switching on?" He shouted, turning to his brother.

"It's a separate command, give me a sec." Numbuh 92 replied.

"Too late!" He shouted. Without the ray shields to hold in the atmosphere, objects resting peacefully inside the hanger began to be sucked out into the vacuum of space.

Soo, quietly docked within the hanger were being pulled out into space and then slamming into one another. Here were brilliant explosions and shrapnel shooting in every direction.

"Evasive maneuver!" Numbuh 615 ordered as the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. flew into the debris field.

"It's no good!" The pilot shouted as wreckage slammed against the ship's hull.

The O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. passed through the newly reactivated ray shields, slamming onto the metal flooring before coming to a screeching halt.

The crew as a whole disembarked the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. "Not that bad of a landing." Terry mused as they inspected the damage to the 2x4 ship's hull.

"Not that bad? Look at it!" Kim looked at the ordinance specialist disbelievingly as she pointed at the damage. "The Port Booster is gone! And so is the rear thruster!"

"Yeah but we didn't blow up." Terry shrugged. "That's not too bad in my book."

"There should be a Load Master around here." The girl in black combat armor, Amber, commented.

"Forget the Load Master, where's the security team?" Felix asked aloud. The O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D.'s crash surely should've acquired the attention of the Science Asteroid's security forces. Black booted GI Joes should've been swarming the hanger, waving their guns around and shouting for them to hit the floor.

"I don't like this one bit sir." Liam muttered as he handed Numbuh Amber a shotgun-like 2x4 weapon.

Seeing as we aren't going anywhere," Numbuh 615 gestured to the damages the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. sustained. "We'd better head inside and investigate. We might find a computer and find out just where everyone is."

"I'll stay out over here and begin repairing the ship." Kim called out as she began to head back inside the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. "In case this turns into a dud. We'll need the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. in working order."

"Good thinking." Numbuh 615 gave the Sector G operative a thumbs up of approval and sent her off. "The rest of us." He turned to the rest of the group. "Head inside. Numbuh 832. Take point."

Josh stood at attention as Numbuh 615 called his code Numbuh. He marched ahead of the pack quietly. It didn't make much sense to have him take point. If anything, it was a task more suited for the likes of Amber and her combat ready suit of armor and that shotgun she was packing. That was a decision he'd have to think about the next time Numbuh 615 gave an order.

Suddenly, Josh's thoughts draw back to his time with Sector N. People with authority, the bad kind, a teen playing dress up as a kid, decommissioned his entire team. The mission was comprised of those loyal to the KND, Numbuh 274 saw to the screenings himself. But Josh doubted everyone, including Numbuh 615 would be loyal to him. That show Amber and Felix made earlier confirmed these thoughts.

It would be safe for Josh to assume that from here on out, he'd be getting called on to do this sort of grunt work by his superior. Josh quietly trudged forward, fighting against the restrictive nature of his suit. For a brief moment, he was playing devil's advocate, thinking that that there was nothing to Numbuh 615's order, that he just called upon him to get moving. But the moment passed, and Josh no longer cared.

He was stuck on a space station with the lot of them at his back. If it made it a more bearable situation by staying quiet about his thoughts and not acting on them, then he guessed it was worth it for the time being.

Josh reached the door and his a button on the side, causing it to slide open. He stepped through, not to his surprise, finding a security checkpoint. The room was small compared to the enormous hanger. There was a walled off glass room with a single door keeping it from the rest of the room with another door on the other side leading somewhere else. There was another door surrounded by a metal detector. Aside from the benches in the center of the room, the checkpoint was vacant.

The others walked in soon enough as Josh raised his arm up giving them a thumbs up and telling them it was clear.

"Where is everyone?" Liam asked as he rounded the benches.

"I hope you didn't suck them out into space." Numbuh 93 shot an accusing look at his brother. "How did you forget about the ray shields?"

"Oh like you don't forget about those." Numbuh 92 scoffed as he took a seat on the bench.

"So what now?" Vana asked.

"This door's locked down for quarantine." Terry alerted the group as he inspected the door leading into the rest of the station.

"We did just suck all their ships out into space." Felix chimed in. "We could've triggered the quarantine lockdown. So nothing else could've been pulled out into the vacuum."

"If that's so," Amber walked up to the door and unsuccessfully attempted to open it. "How do we open it now?"

"By breaking quarantine protocol." Numbuh 615 answered simply as he pointed to walled off section of the room with glass. "There should be a console behind in that room. Numbuh 832, head over there and unlock this door."

Josh paused for a moment, looking at the door with the metal detector and then to the one leading to the walled off section of the room. He walked over and reached for the handle, only to find an electronic lock on the door. "I need clearance."

"Here." Numbuh 92 reached into his flight suit and fished out a key card. "We only have two of these so don't lose it." He said sternly as he gave the key card to Josh.

Josh walked back to the door and swiped the key card against the door, unlocking it. He pushed it open and walked over into the room, finding a computer console. He turned it on and began to get to work. "Quarantine's coming down now." Josh said loudly so the others could hear him through the thick glass.

Josh input the command, resulting in the unexpected. The lights above them all shut off and the emergency lights kicked in. Cold unrelenting air began to shoot into the room. The lights flickered and the operatives in the other room looked around cautiously.

"The hell's goin on?" Amber asked as she held up her shotgun defensively.

"Relax." Felix held a hand to the weapon. "It's just air."

The lights began to erratically shut off and then turn back on. There was banging up above them, somewhere in the vents. The lights shut off and a vent grating broke off, clattering onto the floor with a loud thud, followed by something else.

The lights were off. No one could see. Numbuh 93 reached for a glow stick in his pocket, bending it and activating the chemical properties within, resulting in a green glow.

"Numbh 832, what's the status on this door?" Numbuh 615 asked.

"Working on it." Josh said loudly over the rustling noise created by the vent. Josh hit another command on the console, unlocking the door. He looked up from where he stood behind the console, peering through the glass back into the room.

Josh's eyes widened as he noticed something large in the room with the others. "What's that?" Josh asked cautiously as he backed away from the console.

Numbuh 93 waved his glow stick in the darkness and squinted and walked forward. He suddenly felt a heavy breathing over him. He spun around, preparing to chastise whoever was behind him. He froze in his place as he found some thin figure standing behind him. His eyes widened as its yellow eyes intensely stared into his.

Numbuh 93 let out a frightful yelp as he was grabbed two arms shot forward and grabbed him. The lights switched back on, welcoming the operatives with the frightful sight of two things with goat heads in the room with them.

Josh froze behind the console as he watched one of the things pick up Numbuh 93 and fling him around. The KND pilot was shouting but they were all too much afraid by the sudden appearance of these unknown things to help. The goat headed creature slammed Numbuh 93 against the glass wall, right in front of Josh and held the operative in place.

The creature let out a ear piercing shriek and slobbered yellow liquid all over the poor boy before throwing the operative into the vent where it presumably dropped down from. The creature leapt upward right behind the boy who was screaming for his life.

"Numbuh 832 get this door open now!" Numbuh 615 screamed urgently as another goat headed creature burst out from the ceiling vent.

"It's open! Go, run!" Josh shouted as he helplessly watched one of the two creatures leap at Numbuh 92.

Amber and Numbuh 615 raised their weapons, shooting at the other creature as it attempted to run at them. "Everyone through the door!" Numbuh 615 ordered. Liam took point, opening the door and running through, followed by Felix and then Vana.

"Josh get out of there!" Terry's voice shouted over Josh's collar communicator.

Josh glanced overhead at the vent in walled off section of the room. His eyes widened with horror as the grating was forced outward. He hit one last command on the console, unlocking the door in the room with him and took off running as another one of those things began to pull itself out of the ceiling above him.

Fighting against the tugging nature of his suit, Josh powered on through and shoulder charged the door, shoving it inward. Behind him, he could hear the sounds of gun fire and shrieking. What alarmed Josh the most was neither of those things, it was the loud sounds of footsteps behind him. And they were getting closer.

Josh kept running, knowing not where this passage led. The steps behind him were quickening. Making a sharp right, Josh caught sight of salvation, an elevator. He sprinted wholeheartedly, and practically leapt to punch the call button. The doors slid open and jumped in. He automatically turned to hit the 'close doors' button on the panel. The doors began to close as one of those things sprinted at him.

Josh's eyes widened in horror as for a brief moment his mind concluded his doom. An inch away from the goat headed thing, the elevator doors shut. Josh hit a lower floor button, and then leaned back against the furthest wall from the elevator doors. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Josh couldn't help but laugh about the fact he'd gotten away.

There was a loud screech coming from above. Josh looked up at the emergency door above and glared. Perhaps he'd spoken too soon. There was a hard crash on the elevator, something heavy had just landed. Quickly, Josh looked to the digital floor counter and then to the button panel. He hit the next floor button.

The doors opened as the elevator reached its new destination. On the way out, Josh his the 'close doors' button one last time. Walking away from the elevator, Josh glanced back to see the goat headed creature break through the top of the elevator. The doors closed on it just as it attempted the run out after Josh.

Josh hastened his pace down another hallway, just in case whatever that thing was decided to be just as good at scaling walls.

Josh flexed his right hand distinctly, activating his collar communicator. "This is Numbuh 832. Everybody alright?" He asked aloud, earning only a static reply.

Josh sighed and continued forward, coming across a room with a malfunctioning door. The movement sparked caution as Josh peered inside. The room was a mess. It appeared to be a workstation operated by some scientist. There were crushed beakers, ripped apart computers and papers strewn everywhere.

Josh approached the door and pushed it open. He stepped inward, accidently stepping on a puddle of unknown liquid. Josh glanced down, finding the liquid to be a yellowish color. Recalling the similarly colored slobber that drenched Numbuh 93 earlier, Josh looked up, finding a ventilation shaft with holes in it.

Given what he'd witnessed back in the hanger, it was safe to say those things had been here and were responsible for the rooms' disorder. Josh rounded a table, he found a notebook with the number 74.239 written on it in sharpie.

Josh flipped through it casually, while at the same time glancing back to the unsettling sounds that the malfunctioning door made. He turned his attention back to the notebook, finding a bunch of scientific mumbo jumbo. Josh did his best to follow along, but it was beyond him. The best he could make out of it was the math, but couldn't fathom the use of polynomials.

Flipping to the end of the notebook, Josh raised a curious brow. It was a warning, left behind by whoever owned the notebook. It read: _To whomever this may concern. Don't hide. It'll find you. Just run. To help, I've left a spare J.U.D.G.E. in my desk's right drawer. Make it count._

Josh's brow furrowed. He didn't like the tone. But more importantly, the note made it clear that there was only one creature running around. Josh and the team had encountered multiple. That didn't bode well.

As Josh himself ironically lacked a weapon of his own, he hoped the note left behind was truthful and checked the desk's drawers. There, Josh found a revolver like weapon. He held it up and measured its heft. He close and eye and aimed. He then checked the drawer for ammunition for the weapon, as it was a revolver it used bullets not magazines. Luckily, Josh found twelve extra rounds.

Thankfully, his space suit had pockets, where he stored the spare ammunition. Josh began to get acquainted with his new weapon, ensuring its barrel was clean and fit for combat, as well as practicing reloading.

Keeping the J.U.D.G.E. on hand, Josh left the room. There was noise coming from the way he'd initially came. He trudged forward. He had to get back in touch with the rest of his team. That was what he needed to do.

He was determined not to lose anyone else.

"This is Numbuh 832. Anyone there? Please someone talk to me." He spoke into his communicator.

"Josh?" It was Vana. "Where are you?"

"I caught an elevator down." He spoke aloud as he cautiously walked down the hall. "Where's the rest of you?" He asked.

"Hold on." Vana paused. "Numbuh 615 wants to talk to you."

"It's me, Numbuh 832." Spoke Numbuh 615. "Our pilots, Numbuh 93 and 92 were taken."

"Taken?" Josh questioned as he rounded a corner with his weapon raised. Up ahead was another elevator.

"Well those things chased us off. We didn't see them get killed so there's a strong possibility they're still alive." Josh couldn't help but notice Numbuh 615 sounded out of breath. "They chased us down to the infirmary. We're going to head to Station Control."

"I'll meet you there." Josh said as he called the elevator.

"No." Numbuh 615 replied immediately. "Numbuh 202 hasn't been responding to our attempts to hail her. We need you to check on the ship, make sure it's all still in one piece. It's our way home if everything goes south. Think you can handle it?"

Josh did his best not to pay attention to the almost mocking tone of the last question. The elevator doors opened and he stepped inside. "I've got it." Josh said before hitting the hanger floor button. "Numbuh 832 out."

* * *

 **Numbuh 832 lost his Sector in his last stand alone story, or at least before his last standalone story. So I drew a lot from Dead Space for this chapter.**

 **Now you may be asking, Alien Space Goats? The answer might surprise you. Next update is projected for next weekend. I'm going to work on some of my other works. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 'Til next time. Later Days!**


	3. Run

**Valentine's Day today. Of all the things I update I choose this one.**

 **For the most part, this story is told from the perspective of Numbuh 832. It's my attempt to convey a sense of Isolation. I've drawn a bit more from Dead Space than Alien than I originally intended. When I first started writing this there was supposed to be only one creature. But, like the Colonial Marines in Aliens, the KND can kill a single creature. So, I got to up the ante.**

* * *

Josh kept his weapon trained on the elevator doors. After an adrenaline fueled chase by one of those things, he wasn't going to be taking any chances. The elevator arrived on the chosen level, the doors slid open and Josh stepped out.

The hallways inside the Science Asteroid looked all the same. Josh wasn't much of an architect, he couldn't see the positives of having every floor look like the other. There was no charm to this cookie cutter design.

Pushing his critiques aside, Josh continued on down a similar corridor. Thankfully, there were signs on walls, just like on the Moon Base that aided wandering individuals such as himself navigate the halls. Coming at a 'T' in the hall, Josh looked to the signs.

'Looks like I'm going left.' He followed the arrow pointing next to the word Hanger.

Going left, Josh couldn't help but notice the flickering lights above him. He made sure to stick to the door less walls, and stay as far away from vents.

There was a light thumping noise coming from the vent up above. Josh froze in his feet and clutched tightly to his weapon. Further on ahead down the hall the noise went. There was a scraping noise followed by a familiar shriek belonging to one of those creatures.

Out of the vent popped out a goat headed creature. It stood on its hind legs and looked around. It was oddly proportioned compared to the ones Josh had already encountered. It was tinier, its claws smaller and it lacked horns.

'It's a child.' Josh glared at the creature.

It's goat head turned sharply and down the hall at Josh. Josh returned the courtesy and glared intensely at the thing's yellow eyes. The mouth opened and let out another shriek as yellow slobber was flung every which way by its chaotic tongue movements.

The creatures dashed forward off balance, as if it were just learning to walk. Josh raised his weapon and took aim. There was a small pinch of pain coming from his arm, the one that had only recently healed that caused him to wince slightly. But Josh powered on through and held the weapon steadily, taking aim at the thing's head.

He pulled the trigger. One of the six slugs loaded into the gun shot out, slamming into the goat's head right between the eyes. It stomped forward, as if on auto-pilot before finally collapsing as its inner liquids began to leak out the hole.

Josh looked at the gun in his hand with a look of surprise. For all the R&D the KND scientists did, none had ever dared to create a weapon that actually could be used to murder a person. He then looked back at the creature as its mix of green and purple blood oozed on the floor. It appeared that these things had driven the scientists to throw caution to the wind and go full on lethal.

'Not that I'm complaining.' Josh thought to himself as he kept the weapon trained on the body. He wasn't quite sure it was dead, after all, this was a new lifeform to him. Down on the ground with strange liquid pouring out of a gaping hole could just be a defense mechanism, the darn thing could just be playing possum.

He walked around it. There was a brief twitch from the creature's claws. That simple movement earned another shot to the head. It didn't make a sound or another move. Now, satisfied with the creature's death, Josh dug into his pocket and began to reload the J.U.D.G.E., sliding two slugs into the vacant slots.

Josh took a brief moment to analyze the slug ammunition. If the J.U.D.G.E. was made in response to these creatures, then so were the ammo. The scientist who made it had to have been in a hurry and made it out of recyclable materials. A thorough once over proved successful as Josh identified the material used to create the ammo. Simple scrap, no doubt compressed into a mold.

This new information would prove valuable in solving his ammunition problem. With those two spent slugs, he only had ten shots left. Even with his okay marksmanship, he doubted he could make a headshot on every one of the creatures that charged at him.

The Weapons Master proceeded onward down the hall. On his way, he couldn't help but notice spent shells scattered all over the floor and fresh mustard smearing walls.

'This is where that door led, the one the others ran down.' He hypothesized. Josh knelt down, claiming the spent shotgun shells for himself. Later on he'd have to find the mold the scientist used so he fashion these materials into ammo for himself.

He kept on moving forward, throwing everything he collected into one of his space suit's pockets. He soon came upon a door with the words 'Hanger Security Checkpoint' labeled on it. With his weapon at the ready, Josh pushed the door open, stepping back inside the room two of his fellow operatives were snatched up by those creatures.

On the plus side, the lights were back to normal. The down side, those holes in the vents were dripping yellow liquid. Josh quickly closed the distance between himself and the other side of the room. We practically kicked down the door to the hanger.

The O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. rested where they had left it. That was a good sign. But there was no sight of Numbuh 202, whom they had left behind to repair the damages left in the wake of their attempts to gain entry into the science asteroid.

Looking around, Josh saw no sign of hostiles and made a mad dash for the ship. He found the plank deployed just like they left it and quickly ran inside the ship.

"Kim?!" He called out as he climbed aboard. Instead of a peppy German accented response, Josh was welcomed with a familiar shriek. Making its way down from the cockpit, one of the goat headed creatures stood before Josh with the pilot controls in its claws.

If Josh were to bet the thing had wrecked the cockpit, he'd probably be right by the sparks shooting out of the wiring left hanging under the steering wheel.

The creature tossed the equipment aside and ran at Josh. The operative opened fire, letting loose a round, only for the creature to dodge. Josh, frowned as he wasted another slug. He shot again only for the creature to dodge once more. It drew closer with each step, that didn't bode well for Josh.

Throwing the conservative nature of his situation to the back of his mind, Josh emptied the remainder of his slugs at the creature. The first round missed like the previous two, but the next three connected. The fourth ripped through the creature's chest, the fifth tore of a limb and the final slug rammed through its face.

Acting on instinct, Josh began to reload the last four of his slugs into the J.U.D.G.E. He placed the weapon in his free hand and then flexed his fingers, switching on his collar communicator. "Guys. Bad news." Josh sighed as he walked over the dead body and up to the cockpit.

"How bad we talking?" Came Numbuh 615's voice.

"Kim's missing." Josh muttered gruffly as he came face to face with the damage the creature made. "One of those things were onboard. It ripped through the ship controls. The damage is too extensive. The O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. won't be our bird off this death trap."

"Dammit." Numbuh 615 cursed lowly. "Alright. We're at Station Control. I need to access the consoles manually, I'm patching you over to Numbuh 94 to keep you company while we figure all this out."

There was a brief static as the communication disconnected then realigned with Terry on the other end. "Hey bud. Whatever you said has Numbuh 615 looking worrisome. What happened?" He asked concerned.

"Ship's wrecked." Josh sighed as he moved to secure the rest of the ship. "Kim's missing too."

"On a scale from 1 to 10. How screwed would you say we are?" Terry asked casually.

Josh didn't answer immediately. A sound outside the ship caught his attention. He quickly raced back to the plank and lifted it up, shutting the door and securing the ship once more. "We aren't screwed yet, Terry." Josh grunted.

"You won't believe half the stuff Vana and Felix have been pulling from the computers." Terry muttered. "We saw rooms just destroyed on the way over. The Infirmary was ransacked."

"Any sign of the station's crew?" Josh asked aloud before walking down out of the main cabin to the lockers.

"None." Terry answered darkly. "Any chance you can fix the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D.?"

"None." Josh frowned as he made his way back to the lockers. "Keep talking to me, Terry. It's mighty lonesome over here." He said before breaking into the lockers in order to scavenge for equipment and loose material to fashion into a mold to create more slugs for his weapon.

"I think our CO is trying to find another ship on the computers." Josh could hear a feint optimistic tone in Terry's voice. "I sure hope he does. I think these things ate everyone."

Josh rose a brow at Terry's theory. "What makes you think that?" Josh asked as he pulled a welding torch out of Numbuh 202's locker and metal sheets from Numbuh 89's.

"I haven't seen a single body since we got here." Terry answered simply.

"Numbuh 93 and 92 were taken. Simple as that." Josh muttered as he got to work melting the metal to fold. Thankfully his suit's gloves were adequate for the task of handling super-heated material, enough so he could manually mold the metal with his hands to make the perfect cast. "I've found no evidence of Kim being eaten either."

"You sound sure of yourself." Terry muttered.

"I've found no blood splatter. Only more of that yellow drool." Josh glanced to the corner where there was a puddle of said yellow liquid. "Now what do we do from here on out?"

"Any chance you can tell me what got broke and we can see what we can salvage from here?" Terry asked.

Josh frowned as he set the new mold aside to cool. "One of those things went ape on the cockpit. The damage, it's too extensive to fix under these conditions. Those things could get the drop on us at any moment."

"Any other ships in the hanger?" There was another voice on the line, it sounded like the boy with the climbing gear, Liam. "Ask him if there's anything left in the hanger!"

"You catch that?" Terry asked.

"Yea. And we both know the answer to that." Josh sighed once more. All the ships that had been docked in the hanger were pulled into space upon their attempt to gain entry to the science asteroid. "What also troubles me, is that all the ships were still there, docked. If there was all this commotion going on, why didn't anyone try to leave?"

There was another brief pause. Josh could picture the sudden realization and dread that plagued Terry. "I know this is going to sound way out there Josh, but what if these things are the crew?" Terry sounded serious.

"I hope not." Josh frowned before tending to the ammunition matter once more. Josh had killed people in the past. Two people to be exact. One was the corrupt leader of The Spy Sector. He recalled the vivid attempt on his own life, how Numbuh 206 came at him with a shotgun, eventually forcing Josh to break a viewport and suck him into space. The other was the object of his hate, a woman named Mary Blood who spent years undercover corrupting the KND from within. He'd told no one. To this day, both are considered on the loose and wanted by the KND.

He'd just recently killed two of those creatures. God forbid that they actually be some of his peers, only mutated. "Ask if Numbuh 615 could check the top secret material. Some scientist had to be working on something we could use."

There was a commotion on the other end. There was a shriek and yelling. Josh's eyes widened at what he was hearing. "Terry?!" Josh shouted. Gunfire boomed on the other end. Soon, the communication ended. "Terry!"

Josh immediately went to work, grabbing a water bottle from Felix's locker and poured the contents in a bucket he found in Numbuh 202's. H set on drowning the heated mold in order to cool it faster. He then went ahead and started melting down raw material with the blow torch and placing them in the mold and then dunking it again.

Steam consumed the locker area. Josh wiped away the sweat on his forehead as he pressed on working. At the same time, Josh pulled apart the J.U.D.G.E., looking at areas for improvement. He wasn't the scientist who designed it, but he was a Weapons Master. Building guns was right up his alley.

With the inner workings of the weapon learned with a simple look over, Josh began formulating ways to improve the revolver. He walked over to Liam's locker, pulling out several empty ammo magazines and a spike.

It was as if he were rebuilding the weapon from scratch, Josh pulled it apart, ditching the revolver design, going for a more semi-automatic mode fire. He kept the frame intact but grafted and underslung single fire launcher underneath.

In between making ammo and modifying his weapon, Josh continued to attempt to reach the others. It took him two hours of non-stop work and calls to finally get an answer.

"The hell happened to you guys?" He asked.

"Terry's gone." It was Vana. Josh's eyes widened as he paused construction of materials. "Those things broke in. We've been running for hours and they just grabbed Terry." Vana sobbed.

Josh silently glared at the metal floor. He could hear Amber and Felix arguing with Numbuh 615. Liam was silent, probably watching their backs so they don't get jumped again. They were losing people. Josh was losing people all over again.

"Did you guys find anything useful at least?" Josh sighed as he did his best to change the subject. There was no immediate reply. That angered Josh. "Vana, did you find anything we can use?"

"Several projects. All we could get were the names. Project Achilles and Project Baphomet." Vana answered, now sounding a bit calmer.

"Alright." Josh squeezed the bridge of his eyes as he tried to regain his composure. "Put Numbuh 615 on. I need to speak with him."

There was a brief commotion, the kind made when a phone was being passed around. "Hey Numbuh 832."

"What's our next play?"

"Right now I'm doing my best to keep order with the team." Josh could hear the weariness in Numbuh 615's voice. "Numbuh 3.14 and Numbuh 91 have almost had it with this and are about to try salvaging one of the ships outside in space."

"Except they all blew up." Josh sighed openly. "Any chance one of those Projects might be a ship? Or at least answer the one million dollar question of just what the heck is going on?"

"The command computer said that Project Achilles was located on Floor 7. Project Baphomet is on Floor 1." Numbuh 615 answered. "We're going to have to split up to tackle this."

"I can head down to Floor 1." Josh offered. "I just spent the last two hours cooped up in a ship. I need a walk."

"Me and Liam will head up to Floor 7. I'll send Amber, Felix and Vana down to Floor 1. They'll meet you there."

"Sounds like a plan. Numbuh 832 out." Josh grunted before ending the call.

He threw ten slugs into the five ammo magazines he had. He made a total of three hundred slugs in the last two hours. For the time being the remainder of his ammo would be stored in the back pack he'd appropriated from Liam's locker. Surely the rock climber would mind him making good use out of his stuff.

Loading a clip into the reinvented J.U.D.G.E. and finishing that candy bar he found in Numbuh 92's locker, Josh opened the door and dropped the plank. He then departed the ship, not before making sure to close it up before leaving, not wishing to have another encounter with one of those creatures such as earlier.

Josh's face twisted at the sight of one such creature as he entered the security checkpoint. The creature spun and screamed at him. Josh raised his weapon and coldly shot it down. "That was for Terry." He muttered before kicking the dead creature on his way out.

* * *

 **This story, like the rest in this little 'Phase 2' of my series will hit 6 chapters. Next chapter there will be answers on what the heck is actually going on. 'Til next time faithful readers! Thank You once again for reading! Happy Valentines Day!**


	4. Be Afraid

**Hey dear reader! Welcome to another exciting chapter of 'Numbuh 832: Screams in Space!' Before you start reading, I'd like to sit you down and tell you a story. When developing the 'Numbuh 832' series, I wanted to do something that showed the characters evolution into a stone cold killer. I also wanted to do strange out of this world stories that played with concepts I would never have been able to do in my 'KND: Universe' series.**

 **And, for the most part, I think I accomplished that rather well. Espescially with this chapter. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Oh and Hey! Jack! It's great to see you're alive too buddy!**

* * *

Back in the elevator Numbuh 832 went. Josh held onto his weapon tightly and glared at the doors in front of him. His index finger anxiously rested against the trigger as the floor number counted downward.

With every floor he passed down the long descent, Josh couldn't help but pay attention to loud inhuman wails coming from each passing floor.

It wasn't just the threat of these strange creatures that had the boy on edge. There was also the chance of being stranded here on this station. With the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. wrecked, the operatives were banking on some crazy experiment the scientists were cooking up.

"Aliens." Josh muttered to himself in a girm fashion. His expression quickly changed from one of serious contemplation of foreboding circumstances to one that seemed actually quite amused. "Aliens?" He asked aloud, sounding quite disarmed.

Now that he was in a relatively safe area, despite the claustrophobic nature of the elevator, Josh could actually find some humor in the situation. Maybe he was channeling his inner Terry and actually debating the validity of the notion. Was he dealing with aliens? Real life intelligent life forms from another world had actually decided to invade a Kids Next Door science asteroid?

What a silly day this has been.

The boy's mood quickly soured once more. He was channeling his 'inner Terry' as he'd just dubbed it. No he was just being himself again. The last he'd heard from the others Terry had been taken. Taken not killed. There was still hope that Terry was alright and Josh couldn't surrender himself to think otherwise.

There was a loud crash above. Josh couldn't help but let out an irritated groan as he recalled his prior experience in one of these seemingly cursed elevators. He waited for the elevator to reach the next floor then hit the emergency stop.

Unlike last time, however, Josh didn't have time to set up a proper method to escape his attacker. The ceiling was ripped apart and he dared not look up. He pried the doors open and then burst out the elevator.

There was a loud thud behind him as Josh raced down the hall. There was a low inhuman shriek, similar to the ones made by the other creatures, but this one was different. Like the smaller one, the child one he'd met earlier which also sounded different, this one sounded much older compared to all the others.

There was a matureness to its inhuman wails and a certain heft to every floor shaking movement it made as it barreled after him.

Josh spun around, decidning it was time to fight back. He drew the J.U.D.G.E. and faced his enemy. He was taken back at the sight of the creature.

This wasn't like any of the ones he'd seen before. This creature was taller, it had a tail which the others surely lacked and it had a third horn located on the tip of its nose. Its nostrils flared as if catching scent of something. Josh's eyes widened slightly as it turned its head his direction.

He pulled the trigger of his weapon, sending three high velocity slugs in the creature's direction. But to his surprise, the slugs simply bounced off the creature like nothing. The creature leapt forward, charging at Josh.

Josh continued to fire at the creature, aiming for its' goat face. But just like with the body shots, the slugs bounced off and only seemed to make it angrier. The creature was faster than he anticipated and now it was practically right on top of him.

The creature swiped at Josh, who jumped out of the way. He wasn't only fighting the creature but his suit as it constricted his movements. But, he still managed to throw himself over the creature's sweeping arm.

Josh lunged and arched his body into a roll. Now behind the creature, he once more attempted to shoot it down. Striking it in the back, he was once more disappointed by the lack of effect.

"What the actual hell." He glared.

The creature spun around, its eyes full on showing the emotion it felt. In an enraged fury, but otherwise tactful manner, the creature clawed at Josh in an attempt to grab him. It was alarming to Josh as he noticed how calculated its strikes were. Despite how many times he dodged, the creature was playing at the chance he'd misstep and fall on his back, practically allowing the creature to pounce on him.

He needed to get out of there. The creature wasn't letting up and he hated to admit it, but he was as good as dead if this continued. In the corner of his eye, Josh could spot his exit. An open floor vent. Just by the looks of it, the vent led downward to the level below this one.

'Perfect.' He thought.

In between his dodges, Josh holstered his gun and reached for his gauntlet. He opened the switch guard and pressed the button. His suit's hood flew over his head and unfolded into his helmet. If he couldn't shoot the blasted thing, he might as well catch it off guard.

Josh then jumped forward and head-butted the creature. It staggered backwards, letting out a yelp. It gathered its bearings and prepared to continue its onslaught, only to discover Josh had vanished before him.

It's head shot sideways, looking at the open vent. Its brows furrowed angrily and it let out a deathly shriek before approaching it almost cautiously. Despite the size of its body and the vent, the creature acted unfazed. Its body began to shift slightly. Its armored hide cramping inward together. Its now abnormally large hands shot into the vent and using its claws, it began to drag itself into the vent after the operative.

"You aren't the only one who can use vents." Josh sneered as he cast a glare in the direction of the vent he popped out of.

He flexed is fingers and activated his communicator. "Guys, we got bad news."

"How bad we talking?" He heard Felix's frightful voice.

"One of those things, it's not like the others." Josh spoke lowly as he kept his eyes cautiously focused on the vent in case the creature dared to follow him. "It's tough. It wouldn't die."

"Did you lose it?" Vana asked over the radio.

"For the most part." Josh muttered only to hear a low screech coming from the vent. "I have to go. I'll meet you guys downstairs."

"Josh wai-" Vana cried out only for Josh to cut the line.

The KND Weapons Master turned to run. He sprinted down the hall, the screeching growing louder as it was joined by the sound of nails scraping against metal. The slight change in the pitch didn't go unnoticed however, as Josh ran. The creature wasn't shrieking like normal. And that worried the boy.

Without warning, one of the goat headed creatures sprang out of a room. It's eyes were glowing unnaturally yellow and its brows furrowed angrily at the sight of Josh. Without a second thought, Josh whipped his gun forward and let out a series of shots, emptying the remaining bullets in the clip. The slugs ripped through the creature, but did not kill it.

It screamed and it snarled as it collapsed on the floor, but it didn't give in to pain as the sight of Josh enticed it to continue. Fearing what may be waiting behind him even if he stopped for a moment, Josh pushed forward, deciding to simply run through the obstacle in front of him.

The creature flailed when Josh charged at it. Its scaly and fur covered hands attempted to grab onto the boy firmly, only to fail as Josh ran it over. Giving it a forceful shove and smacking t upward, Josh didn't waste a second and kept charging, storming forward and throwing the creature onto its back. With a mighty leap upward, Josh brought his boots firmly down onto the creature, stomping its head in.

Not giving the brutality of his actions a second thought, Josh kept on running. Another one of the creatures began to pop out of a nearby vent, as if in response to all the shrieking the larger creature was making behind him. Josh tossed the clip aside and hurriedly reloaded the J.U.D.G.E. As the creature began to pull its goat head out of the vent, it was welcomed by a pair of slugs which rippled through its skull.

Running past the fresh corpses, Josh practically slammed into the stairwell door. He gave another look over his shoulder and he could swear he saw the larger creature poking its head out of the vent he'd come out of.

Its nostrils were flaring and its eyes were wide. It looked to Josh past the carnage, not caring for the sight of its dead brethren. All it saw was its prey. And that ran a cold chill down Josh's spine. With a shrill shriek the creature's head slid back into the vent.

'Catch you later.' Josh thought to himself, doing his best to keep calm. That thing had a stare that just didn't sit well with him. It was had followed him despite its large body mass it had pulled itself through the vent after him.

And then there was the noises. The specific sounds it made alerted the other creatures in the hallway. They'd quickly responded sure, but it proved one thing, there was a pecking order to it all. And Josh had most certainly made the big dog angry. And it would most certainly be after him again.

Josh opened the stairwell door and made his descend downward once more. For the most part, Josh was thankful for proper lighting for once.

At the bottom floor of the station, Josh found himself amongst a maze of complex hallways. He flexed his fingers, switching on his communicator. "Where am I supposed to be heading again?" Josh asked, not being one to like getting lost.

"The laboratory. Hurry we're already here." Vana quickly replied. "You've got to see this."

Numbuh 832 looked up at the walls and followed the signs. He eventually found arrows pointing in the direction of the floor's lab. He made his way there and found himself in a large room with two entrances. He made note of that fact on the likely chance they'd find more of those creatures running into the room and attacking them.

"Josh!" Vana exclaimed in her normal upbeat tone. She ran up and hugged the boy. "I'm sorry." She said as her tone shifted from happy to sad. "Terry, they'd just grabbed him…"

"We'll get him back." Josh said surely. The boy then looked over to see Amber and Felix standing around a large machine in the center of the room. The machine was torn in two, some of the lights seemed to still be on, meaning operational condition. What really had everyone interested was the cracked glass tube at the top and the hardened yellow liquid strewn everywhere.

"Hm." Felix hummed. "This machine's security console appears to be in working order."

"Unless that means this Project Baphomet here can turn into a plus sized space ship and ferry us off this death trap, I don't care." Amber said, sounding quite irritated with the boy.

"It means I can throw down a large glass wall from the ceiling in the off chance some of those things start to pour into the room." Felix smirked.

Josh began to walk around. Catching sight of something on the ground of particular interest, Josh bent over and claimed it. He held it up and realized that it was a video camera. He then quickly checked it, finding that it had actually been turned off and had a substantial amount of battery life left.

"Finally some answers." He said aloud, earning the interest from the others. Josh opened the camera's video screen and set it to playback. He stared at the camera's screen. His eyes unmoving and his features neutral.

The video showed a kid in a lab coat. He was pale from an unknown amount of time spent in doors. He had frizzy red hair and green eyes. He also had buck teeth and braces. Josh couldn't help but notice the numbers stitched to his coat. '74.239', the same numbers of the notebook he found, the same numbers belonging to whom he assumed left the J.U.D.G.E. for him to find.

"Is this thing on, Numbuh 783?" Numbuh 74.239 spoke into the camera.

"Yup." Some voice off screen, presumably belonging to this Numbuh 783 spoke surely.

"Alright. Places everyone!" Numbuh 74.239 practically shouted. He stepped out of frame of the camera, revealing several scientists and kids outfitted in security uniforms.

The scientists were all standing around the same very same machine. The only difference was it looked brand new and wasn't completely ripped in two or covered in dry yellow drool.

"Alright." Numbuh 74.239 smiled into the camera as he stepped back into frame. "Hello, future KND operatives. Welcome to history in the making." He spoke, trying his best not to sound awkward.

"Recently it was revealed the Kids Next Door was infiltrated by teenagers using state of the art chameleon technology." Numbuh 74.239 then backed up slightly, allowing Numbuh 783 to get the machine into the picture. "To counter act this problem, we've decided to take it head on. Fight their tech with biology!"

He then spun around. "Gentlemen!" He shouted to the scientists. "Throw the switches!" On command, the several scientists around the machine flipped various switches. The machine began to whir to life as the glass tube and the strange yellow liquid within began to glow brilliantly.

"Witness science at its peak!" The redheaded scientist laughed excitedly. "The ultimate teen hunter! Project Baphomet!" The glow died down revealing in the tube to be a goat headed creature.

Josh's eyes widened at what he was viewing. The birth of those creatures that were running rampant throughout the station.

"Our own answer to these Teen Infiltrators!" Numbuh 74.239 said gleefully. "Designed to sniff out, hunt and subdue teenagers. We've designed Project Baphomet to be a natural predator. It doesn't need to eat! It doesn't need to sleep! And, for kicks, we designed it to function similarly to the Chicken Pox virus the teenagers have been making!"

"What?" Numbuh 783 asked, sounding slightly alarmed.

"Go on walk up to it." Numbuh 74.239 nudged the camera guy. "Get a closer look."

"No what do you mean it functions like the Chicken Pox?" The camera guy asked as he and Numbuh 74.239 drew closer to the machine and the glass tube the tiny goat headed creature sat in.

Josh couldn't help but notice the way the creature was acting. It was looking around, as if unsure of itself. Its nostrils flared and it let out a loud shriek.

"Is it supposed to do that?" The camera guy asked.

"It functions like the Chicken Pox virus as in it spreads!" Numbuh 74.239 said enthusiastically, paying no mind to Numbuh 783's comments in regards to the creature. "Experimenting on my older sister, we discovered that the source of a teen's strength is a chemical in their body that us kids don't have. Testosterone and Estrogen. The Baphomet will release spores through its slobber, coating a teen and thus seeding the teen with parasitic embryos."

"The teen will act as a carrier, with the embryos feeding off of their bodily chemicals." The scientist sounded proud. "Then the embryos will appear on their face like zits. But when they try to pop them! More of the little guys will pop out!"

"Sir, its glaring at me." The camera guy said.

Josh noticed it too. The creature in the video was staring right into the camera, as if peering into his soul. And that disturbed Josh very much.

The creature began to claw at the glass tube. "That shouldn't be doing that…" Numbuh 74.239 muttered to himself.

What happened next caught them all off guard, but given the current state of the station, Josh wasn't surprised at all. The creature broke free out of the glass and leapt straight at the camera. And then the footage ended. That was it.

"And then after this," Josh raised up the camera for Amber, Felix and Vana to see. "It just took over. It ran rampant. They couldn't stop it."

"That slobber? The drool?" Amber spoke aloud in wonder. "The way it slobbered all over our pilots? That was it trying to impregnate them? Gross…"

"Numbuh 615, sir." Vana spoke into her communicator. "Project Baphomet won't be our ride off this station. In fact, it's the reason we're stuck on it." She muttered grimly.

"Damn it." They could all hear Numbuh 615's disappointment. "Alright. New orders. Head back to the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. Me and Liam will finish up here and radio you with more information about Project Achilles as we find out. Stay safe people." And with the communication cut off.

"We are so screwed." Amber muttered to herself.

"They had the capability to seal the room with six inch thick glass walls and yet they didn't." Felix grumbled to himself as he cautiously noticed movement behind Vana and Josh. "I won't be making the same mistake. He said before he brought his fist down on the switch.

Glass walls shot downward, cutting the room in two and separating Josh and Vana from the others. "What are you doing?" Vana demanded.

Josh spun around, noticing a number of the goat headed creatures had just sprang up on their side of the room. He quickly drew his J.U.D.G.E. and began to open fire. "Vana get behind me!" He shouted.

"Open this right now!" Vana shouted as she beeted on the glass with her fists. "What are you waiting for?! Open this now! We're trapped!"

"I know, I know." Felix muttered, sounding somewhat sorry. "I'm sorry. But there's just too many of them over there." He said as he began to back away from the machine controls. "Know this, you've bought us time. Thank you."

"Get back here!" Vana shouted angrily. "Coward!"

Josh felt his blood boil. He and Vana had just been stabbed in the back. He was running low on clipped ammunition and the best he could manage at this very moment was shoot the creatures down before they could grab the pair of operatives.

"Come on lets go!" Amber shouted to Felix over the sound of the creatures shrieking and Josh's gunfire. She reached for the laboratory's door and opened it, only to be welcomed by the sight of the older and much larger creature that Josh had run into recently.

Amber quickly raised her 2x4 shotgun and cursed wildly as she unloaded on the creature at point blank range. It stood there unflinching but surely irritated.

The Ultimate Teen Hunter smacked Amber with the back of its clawed hand, throwing her across the room.

"Oh no…" Vana said as low as a whisper as the creature loomed over Felix.

The boy backed up against the glass. He was so caught up in his fear that Vana's pleas for him lift up the glass shields so she and Josh could help fell on deaf ears. The creature just spat on the boy. He fell over into the fetal position and just laid there unable to move.

Vana just watched helplessly as the creature reached down and collected Felix. It then turned and stalked over to Amber and did the same.

Josh could hear Vana's protests. He could hear her trying to get the child-made creature's attention in hopes of distracting it and giving Amber enough time to gather her bearings. But there was no such luck. The Weapons Master had seen that calculating look in the creature's face. It knew exactly what it was doing and it wasn't going to be dissuade from a sure victory like that.

The creature had grabbed ahold of Amber's downed from and spat up on her as well. It then claimed her like a carnival prize and stalked right back over to the glass. It looked down at Vana, causing the medic to back up in fear.

Its eyes then turned to Josh. The boy could feel it staring at the back of his shaved head. If there was any hope of him and Vana making it out of this, he definitely need the creature's attention. Josh quickly reloaded and went back to shooting the oncoming creatures, this time, his shots were more calculated. They were all headshots.

The bigger creature just watched Josh and the carnage that ensued. Vana could see its expression turn to one of anger. Josh could feel it boring into the back of his skull.

"Call them off." Josh spoke coldly. He emptied his gun and continued to fire. He glance right over his shoulder, meeting the creature's stare. "I said call them off." He glared. "I know you can understand me."

The creature brought its gaze from Josh to the number of its deceased comrades littering the floor. It then looked back at Josh and glared. "I can keep this up all day." Josh said mater-of-fact. To prove his point he shot one of the creatures without turning around while keeping eye contact with the one behind the glass.

The creature let out a shriek unlike Vana or Josh had heard before. The remaining creatures then ran away, leaving Vana and Josh alone on their side of the glass with a number of dead creatures.

The creature on the other side huffed and puffed. Josh spun around and stared it in the eye. Vana just looked at the pair, not sure what to make of this silent exchange. The creature let out a scoff and then backed away towards the exit, dragging Felix and Amber with it.

"What just happened?" Vana asked.

"They're a pack. They listened to their leader." Josh just continued to stare at where the creature had been. "Come on." He gestured to the only other exit, the one the other creatures had used to enter. "You heard Numbuh 615. We're heading back to the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D."

"Right." Vana nodded.

Josh checked his ammo and then dug into his back, throwing a couple of slugs into the clip and then loading it into the J.U.D.G.E. Without a word, the two operatives left the laboratory with Josh taking point.

* * *

 **So this story is winding down. I expect it to be complete soon. 'Til next time. Later Days!**


	5. Be Very Afraid

**Hello there dear reader, welcome to the penultimate chapter of 'Screams in Space'. I've been working hard to cram this one out in between all my other work (actual work, essays and stuff). So, that aside, I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Josh and Vana said nothing the whole trek back to the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. They'd encountered a few of those goat faced creatures, but Josh had dispatched them with relative ease. Vana unlocked the 2x4 space ship's ramp, letting it fall to the metal floor of the hangar. They both walked inside of the opening ship and locked the doors behind them.

When they'd first began this mission out into space, they'd started with a crew of ten. Now, not counting Numbuh 615 and Liam, who weren't answering their attempts to contact them, it was just Josh and Vana. Two lone Prospectors onboard a space station full of those science project horrors.

With a simple glance to his right, Josh found Vana in the main cabin laying on a row of seats. He didn't know how long it had been since they'd arrived. The onboard chronometer was ripped out by the creature that, Josh had assumed, was responsible for abducting Kim. They'd been on station for so long, being chased around and being forced to fight, it was exhausting.

So Josh slumped down on the other side of the main cabin's row of seats. He let out a sigh as he felt the adrenaline rush die down. His eyes felt suddenly heavy. He looked over back to the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D.'s locked door. He wondered if it could withstand the creatures if they ever decided to charge them.

The O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. was now the safest place on the science asteroid. It was a wreck, sure, but it was four walls and a door. There was plenty of stuff on board to help him fashion more equipment if he needed. But for the time being, Josh decided he couldn't do much tired. So he let sleep take him then and there.

"Josh?" Numbuh 832 shook his head groggily. His eyes opened wide alert. He sat up, the J.U.D.G.E. quickly drawn and his finger on the trigger. "Josh, are you there?"

Josh didn't recognize the voice. He checked his collar, perhaps it was Numbuh 615 or Liam attempting to reach him. With a quick look down his collar, however, Josh found this thought to be false as his communicator was currently inactive. He looked over to Vana, who was fast asleep on the otherside of the main cabin.

The voice didn't belong to her that much he knew. And her P.I.P.E.R. was nowhere to be seen. Just to be on the safe side, Josh began a familiar flex of his hands.

"Josh." The voice called out once more, halting the Weapon Master's actions.

"Vana." Josh called out quietly to the sleeping medic. "Vana. Wake up." He spoke urgently. Vana began to stir from her exhaustive slumber, looking over to Josh with slight narrowed eyes, demanding an explanation. "Do you hear that?" he asked.

"Josh." The voice spoke once more.

"Hear what?" Vana raised a brow.

"Go to the door, Josh." The voice called out.

"That." Josh muttered before standing up from where he sat. He kept the J.U.D.G.E. by his side and walked to the door.

"I don't hear anything." Vana said as she watched Josh walk to the door.

Josh did as the voice told him to. He walked up to the door in order to quench his curiosity. "Open it." Said the almost ghostly voice.

Josh reached out for the handle, only to pull it back. "Okay. No. Who are you? Where are you?" Josh asked coldly, demanding answers.

"Right in front of you…"

There, standing in the empty Hangar, stood the tallest and mightiest of the goat headed creatures. Project Baphomet's ultimate teen hunter stood there staring at Josh through the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D.'s view port.

"Josh…" The voice called out to him.

The sight of the creature and the disembodied voice unsettled Josh greatly as he put two and two together. The Baphomet was calling out to him by some means he couldn't fathom, but the results spoke for themselves. The Baphomet was calling out to him. Who knew how long it had been there. It probably followed them back to the ship.

"How do you know my name?" Josh asked aloud, meeting the Baphomet's stare.

"The rest of you teenagers…" The disembodied voice of the Baphomet spoke insultingly. "…They spoke of you…"

Josh glared. "I'm no teenager." It was a peculiar use of words, Josh thought. Here this thing was, implying that he was a teenager. And insisting others have spoken of him. It didn't take long for Josh to assume the Baphomet referred to Terry and the others it had taken. "Where the hell did you take my friends?" Josh demanded.

Josh and Vana's attention was grabbed upward at the roof at the sudden number of thuds and clattering emitting from above. The screeches they heard were all too familiar. Vana grabbed her P.I.P.E.R. and dialed up Numbuh 615's communicator.

"Numbuh 615, this is Numbuh 5-10." Vana shouted as clawed hands pierced through the ceiling. "The O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. has been compromised! I repeat the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. has been compromised!"

Josh whipped his arm upward, aiming the J.U.D.G.E. at the creatures attempting to burst inward like they would to a normal vent. He pulled the trigger and shot one, causing it to scurry back. The other creatures followed the others example and backed slightly, only for them to try a different approach.

The Baphomets flung themselves off the roof of the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. and began to claw at its sides. The 2x4 ship rocked against the physical assault. Josh grimaced at the change of tactics. Before they were just throwing themselves in the direction of his gun and that he could handle. But now, they were trying to minimize casualties. Given the lead Baphomet's almost psychic ability to communicate with him and their sudden coordination, it appeared the enemy was much more intelligent than Josh was led to believe. These hunters were coordinating, adapting and too numerous to count.

"We're abandoning the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D." Josh declared as he walked back into the main cabin. He reached out and grabbed Vana's arm and began to pull her along as he walked to the back of the ship.

"How're we going to get past them?!" Vana exclaimed.

"The O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. is a big ship right? It must have an escape pod." Josh concluded.

The Weapons Master led Vana through the ship. The sounds of tearing metal outside did much to hasten their pace. In the back of the ship, beyond the lockers and past what they assumed to be the kitchen.

"Right there." Josh pointed to a trash chute.

"That's not an escape pod." Vana deadpanned.

"No. But it's the same principal." Josh muttered as he gave a look over his shoulder, making sure none of the Baphomets had broken into the ship. "We dispose of trash differently while in space. We launch them in trash pods for recovery. If there's one thing the KND should be better known for, it's our habit of recycling."

"The moment they bust in, we're going to launch the trash pod. Who knows how far it'll get, but given the circumstances, any distance away from them is better than none."

"Sounds good." Vana nodded. "Let's do it."

Josh hit the button above the trash cute, causing it to open. "You first." Josh gestured for Vana to climb in. However, what Josh had withheld from telling Vana was the fact the trash pod could only be activated from the outside. Why would anyone put a button inside of a trash pod? Thankfully, her still tired state caused the medic to overlook such problems.

If Josh was going to pull this off, he was going to have to be quick. He needed to time it right, bring the creatures in and then launch the pod, widen the distance between them even more so. But the risk factor was great as well.

"What're you waiting for? C'mon!" He could hear Vana shouting from within the trash pod. "It's freaking gross down here…"

"Not yet." Josh called down the chute.

The scrapping against the ship grew louder. Josh gave a look down the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. What he would have given for Terry's ordinance expertise about now. The idea of fleeing and leaving the Baphomets with a bomb would have been an ideal solution to their predicament. But sadly, Josh lacked the skill and the equipment necessary to fashion such a dynamic escape attempt.

Josh could hear the tearing of metal, the scattering of glass and the numerous fast paced stomps throughout the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. They'd broken in and they were swarming in. Josh wanted them all inside the ship. If there were any hanging outside, they'd prove to be an obstacle during their escape.

What Josh didn't expect, which had honestly taken him by surprise, was the sheer wave of them. The creatures rushed into the kitchen, their eyes unnaturally glowing. He couldn't bother to count the number, all he knew was they were right about to catch him unless he moved on.

Josh raised the J.U.D.G.E. at an angle, let off a couple of shots, giving the creatures a little scare. One got in close, just like how he wanted it to. It struck at Josh. With a smirk, Josh jumped backwards into the trash chute, falling into the pod. The clawed attack meant for him had struck the button above the cute. The creature stuck its head in after Josh, only or the doors to close in on it.

The trash pod shot out of the ship's rear, sending it barreling through the empty hangar. It skidded across the metal floor before coming to a halt after slamming against the wall on the other end of the hangar.

Josh kicked the pod's door open and jumped out. He led with the J.U.D.G.E. held outward while Vana followed. They were both covered in garbage, but they could afford to care at the moment, they needed to get moving.

They cast a look back to the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. the Baphomets were swarming the thing still. They caught a look at the lead Baphomet. It was still standing there alone in the hangar, its back to them.

"Where do you think you're going…?" The disembodied voice belonging to the Baphomet rang through Josh's ears. It slowly turned around and glared at Josh and Vana as they ran for the security door at the other end of the hangar. It gave out a loud enraged screech and the other creatures halted their frenzied actions. They began to fall out of the decimated 2x4 ship through the various entrances they created when they broke into it.

Josh and Vana were already through the security door, however. In the room, Josh waved the security card Numbuh 615 had given him earlier and broke quarantine. They needed to get off that floor. They need to increase their distance from the Baphomets.

They raced down a hall, aiming for the elevator at the end.

"Josh, Vana, what the hecks going on?!" Liam's voice rang over Josh's collar communicator.

"The O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. is as good as dust." Josh practically shouted as they reached the elevator. Vana reached out and hit the call button. All they could do was stand there and wait for the elevator to show up. "Please tell me Achilles is something we can use?"

There was a long sigh on the other end. "Achilles is a gun." Liam groaned. "They were designing a gun here."

"Great…" Josh grimaced. "Look, we need to link up. Where are you guys?"

"We're on level 6. We were on our way back." Liam replied as the elevator arrived.

"C'mon." Vana raced inside the moment the doors opened.

"We're on our way." Josh said before stepping into the elevator. Vana reached out and hit the level six button as well as the 'close doors' button. They could hear screeches drawing near. "See you there." Josh sighed before ending the call with a flex of his gloved fingers.

The elevator ascended upwards. Neither operative said anything. They were just catching their breath. The brief rest gave Josh time to think. Time to plot their next move. Their immediate objective was linking up with Numbuh 615 and Liam. He hadn't seen them since they'd first split up.

"You think they have escape pods on this thing?" Vana asked in between her heavy breathing.

"Maybe." Josh muttered, trying not to get his hopes up. He looked over to Vana, for the first time since they'd met back up, he'd realized she was unarmed. "How'd you make it without a piece this entire time?" He asked, trying his best not to sound offending.

"We didn't exactly swing by the armory around here." Vana shrugged as she watched the elevator ticker reach the number five. "Amber had her shotgun. Liam had his climbing equipment. And Numbuh 615 had an officer's handgun."

"Best if I take point then." He raised the J.U.D.G.E.

"Where'd you get that anyways?" Vana asked.

"Found it." Josh stated simply.

The elevator reached the sixth floor and came to a stop. The doors opened with a ding. Josh stepped out first, his weapon raised and alert. Vana promptly followed.

"We're on the sixth floor, where are you guys?" Vana spoke into her P.I.P.E.R.

"We're in some nerd's office." Numbuh 615 replied. "He has a lot of Dr. Time Space paraphernalia…"

"Oooh." Vana perked up slightly. "I'll have to take a look at that stuff, you know, for evaluation…of course…."

"I'm going to stand outside the room, alright? I'll keep my out for you guys."

And as if right on cue, down the hall they walked, a door slid open and Numbuh 615 stepped out. "There." Vana pointed. Josh nodded.

The duo raced down the hall, their sudden commotion caught Numbuh 615's attention and he waved over to them. "I'm glad you made it Numbuh 5-10." Numbuh 615 said, not acknowledging Josh's presence. "Oh, you too Numbuh 832."

"Theses 'things' were created by KND scientists." Josh said, not caring much for Numbuh 615's dismissive attitude. "So what's the deal with the office? Where's Liam?"

"Over here!" Josh glanced through the office doorway. There in the center of the room sat Liam at the owner's desk on the computer. "So, it was bust upstairs and all, so me and Numbuh 615 ducked in here. I've been combing through the station's servers ever since."

"To what end?" Vana asked as she walked into the office, instantly being attracted to a paper weight with the Doctor Time Space logo on it.

"While Station Control was a bust, we thought we could get a message out to Global Command, you know, email." Liam shrugged.

"But, as it turns out, there just isn't an internet out in space." Numbuh 615 shook his head. "So, Baphomet was a bust and now so are our wheels?"

"Yes." Josh nodded. "Project Baphomet, these scientists, they made it to be the Ultimate Teen Hunter."

"So why's it attacking us?" Liam questioned, looking away from the computer.

"I don't know." Josh frowned. "It was created in direct response to the Teen's Battle Ready Armor. You know, that chameleon tech of theirs. But, it seems it can't differentiate between kid and teen. It called me a teen…"

"It called you a teen?" Numbuh 615 raised a brow.

"Even better question, it talked?" Liam asked disbelievingly.

Josh shook his head. "I don't know. We weren't even in the same room together." His frown grew. "But I could hear this voice…talking to me…"

"Oh great." Liam sighed. "They can talk too. Fantastic."

"Not they, only one." Josh said firmly. "It's not like the others. It's older, probably the first. It's practically bullet proof."

"Maybe we should shift gears, all this talk about those things is just too stressing." Vana said aloud as she pocketed the paper weight. "Any chance the station has an emergency vessel?"

Numbuh 615 glanced to Liam. "It's worth a look see."

"We're already at the computer." Liam shrugged. He turned his attention back to the computer and began to search through the stations directory. "Hold on we got something." A smile grew on the boy's face. "There's an Emergency Shuttle on floor 5."

It was smiles all around. "Thank goodness." Numbuh 615 let out a sigh of relief. "Alright. Grab your things gents. Let's go. Back to the elevator."

The four operatives began to walk back to the elevator. "Take point, Numbuh 832." Numbuh 615 barked.

Josh bit his tongue and did what was required of him. He stepped out of the office first, followed by Vana, who was now armed with a science trophy she'd taken from the office. She was followed by Numbuh 615 who was armed with a M.U.S.K.E.T. and then finally by Liam.

They quickly jogged down the hall, keeping their eyes peeled for any Baphomets that lurked ahead. There was a sudden rumbling throughout the hallway, the sound of skittering through ventilation shafts.

"Stay away from the vents!" Josh shouted over his shoulder. But he was too late as an arm shot out of a nearby ceiling vent and grabbed a hold of Liam.

It was too quick, Josh couldn't react in time. The Baphomet grabbed Liam by the arm and ripped him off the ground. The boy reached for his climbing axe and began to smack the sharpened metal end against the creature as he was pulled into the vent.

"C'mon!" They could hear Liam shout. "I'm ready! How 'bout you?" They could hear a distinct chopping sound echoing from the vent. There was a pained shriek that accompanied it and the sound of desperate kicking.

"We need to help him!" Vana shouted.

"We have our own problems, look!" Numbuh 615 whipped around and took aim at the Baphomets that were emerging from vents from the direction they came. He pulled the trigger on his M.U.S.K.E.T. and the shot a wad of mustard at the oncoming goat headed creatures, only for it to be struck out of the air by one of their clawed hands.

"Numbuh 832!" Numbuh 615 shouted. "Cover our escape!" The team leader then began to run, realizing how ineffective his weapon was.

Josh spun around and took aim. He was aiming for headshots now. He was running low on ammo and couldn't afford to miss. Numbuh 615 raced past Vana and ran to the elevator and hit the call button. Vana caught up with him and spun around, holding the trophy menacingly. It then dawned on Vana, that it was the very same elevator she and Josh had arrived on. When Numbuh 615 hit the button, the doors should have just slid open.

"…Josh…" Josh winced at the disembodied voice. His body went into autopilot while his mind was struck with a terrible realization. "Get away from the elevator!"

The elevator doors slid open and there stood the Baphomet. Numbuh 615 yelped as it reached out and grabbed him. He shot at the man made creature and cried out for help. Vana leapt at the creature and bashed the trophy against it. Numbuh 615 flailed and kicked at the creature as it just stood in the elevator.

Numbuh 615 brought the heel of his boot back and smacked a button on the elevator panel. The Baphomet let out a shriek and then the elevator doors closed. The elevator then ascended upward.

"We need to go now!" Vana shouted.

"Stairwell! Go!" Josh shouted as one of his weapons slugs ripped through a Baphomet's face.

Vana sprinted to the stairwell door and held it open. "C'mon!"

Josh then turned on his heel and made a mad dash for the door. Vana ran in then followed by Josh. He slammed the door shut behind him and then Vana reached over and wedged the trophy in between the handle.

"That should hold it." Vana announced, only for a clawed hand to burst through the door. "Spoke too soon!"

"Lets go!" Josh shouted before running down the stairs.

The duo raced down several flights of stairs until reaching the fifth level. They found the door to the floor and opened it. Josh looked at the floor directory on the wall, catching sight of the word 'emergency' on the map. He took a second to memorize its location based of the 'you are here' icon.

"This way." He called for Vana to follow.

The duo then ran through the floor and then down another hall not stopping for anything. Josh led the way, taking a turn down a corridor and then a right down another hall. They ran past full glass walls and flooring, giving them good view of the dark void surrounding them and he science asteroid.

They spotted what looked to be a shuttle large enough to carry the entire crew station crew. Josh spared a look over his shoulder, seeing Vana smile brightly at the sight of the ship. They ran to a large door leading to the shuttle. Josh flash the card over its mechanized lock, unlocking it.

The pair stepped inside and closed the door behind them. They ran through the hall connecting the station to the ship and then slowed their pace as they reached the door to the shuttle. They opened it and they walked in. Vana let out a sigh of relief and fell on her knees.

"Oh thank god…" She picked herself back up.

Josh just stood there, taking it all in. They'd reached the shuttle. It was time for them to go. Josh knew it and yet for some reason, he couldn't do it.

"Vana, you have to go." Josh muttered.

"What?" Vana looked to Josh confused. "What're you talking about?"

"I have to go back." Josh frowned. "They're all alive, I can't just leave them. Not again."

"We're better off if we leave now!" Vana argued.

"That's why you're going. And I'm staying." The said firmly. "Those creatures have them, Terry, Liam, Kim and even Numbuh 615. I can't leave them."

"But, Josh!" Vana shouted, Josh could tell this sudden turn was pulling at her last nerve. "I'm not leaving you here!" Vana's angry features softened as the words left her mouth. She couldn't leave them either.

"If I'm not back in an hour take the ship and go." Josh ordered. "If you even believe for a second that one of those things is in you vicinity, you go. Alert the KND. Tell them what's going on here. Get help. Bring everyone if you have too."

Josh turned his back to Vana and began to walk out of the ship and back down the hall. Vana couldn't protest, she knew he was right. The medic climbed up into the pilot seat and took her place. It was then that Vana finally decided to throw the banana peel that had miraculously clung to her the entire time off her shoulder.

"Man…" She sighed aloud. "…This is going to be the longest hour of my life…"

* * *

 **Next chapter is the finale. 'Til next time, later days!**


	6. Ultimate Weapon Is Here

**Welcome, dear reader! To the final chapter of 'Numbuh 832: Screams in Space'! This was a doozy to write. Well for me anyways. Well enough with my chatting! On with the story!**

 **If you could, keep in mind Josh/Numbuh 832's origin while reading this. I think it makes it more impactful of an ending.**

* * *

Josh walked alone through another empty hallway. If anyone could see him now, they'd surely laugh. Josh now walked in nothing but what he wore underneath that darn restrictive space suit. He spent a good thirty minutes rigging a surprise for later if he made it through the next thirty.

'If.' Josh grimaced.

There would be no 'if or buts'. He was making it through this. They all were. The J.U.D.G.E. in his hands, his companion in his lone endeavor and all the ammo he carried in his dark dress pants would make sure of that.

'Level 4.' Josh thought to himself as he reached the stairwell. He was currently walking back from climbing three levels above his destination. He kept that in mind when he pushed the stairwell door open and made his descend downward.

"…Josh…" That disembodied voice echoed through his head. "…Where are you…?"

Josh had to remind himself of the Baphomet's capabilities. They were beyond him and he needed to play this smart. From the wording it chose, there was a good chance the creature lacked the knowledge of his intentions. On the other hand, this thing was smart enough to hide in the elevator, so chances are it was lulling him into a false sense of security.

Either way, best not to take any chances. Josh held his weapon at the ready. It was fully loaded, he made sure to reload before leaving Vana. Josh reached the level four door in the stairwell and slowly opened it.

What he saw next almost made him throw up. Josh took one step forward and walked into a maze-like horror show. There on every wall, kids, scientists and security personnel were plastered onto the walls of the level by hardened yellow saliva.

"…Help…"On scientist glued to the wall next to the stairwell called out to Josh.

The Weapons Master checked his surroundings. Once deeming it safe enough he walked out of the stairwell, closing the door behind him. He turned to the KND Scientist. He knew him, he was the one in the video. Numbuh 74.239 just stared at Josh. Who knew how long he'd been strung up like that.

Josh reached and grabbed firmly onto the poor ginger scientist and with all his might pulled. With a grunt, Josh began to reap the results. The hardened saliva cracked and then gave way. Numbuh 74.239 fell over, still partially covered in yellow.

"Thank you." Numbuh 74.239 looked like he could cry. His eyes then fell on the J.U.D.G.E. "Oh hey, that's mine!"

"You kind of left it for me to find." Josh shrugged and then drew it from his dress pants pocket. "I kind of need it right now."

Numbuh 74.239 held his arms up and implored Josh to keep it. "I can always make another Achilles."

"We'd better get everyone else down." Josh turned to another scientist who was strung up on the wall. "Do me a favor and tell me how many people should we be expecting to pull off these walls? Times not exactly on our side."

"We've got about thirty scientists and security." Numbuh 74.239 informed Josh as he picked himself off the floor. The scientist ran up beside Josh and together they reached up and pried a nerdy looking boy with a bowl cut and glasses off the wall. "You alright Numbuh 71.522?"

"This is the last time we play god! You hear me Gabe? Last time!" The boy with the bowl cut, Numbuh 71.522 shouted at Numbuh 74.239 angrily.

"You and I both know we will." Numbuh 74.239 scoffed, only to receive threatening glare from Josh.

"Josh? That you?!" A voice called out from further down the hall.

"Terry?" Josh called out. "Hold on!" Josh spun back around to face the two scientists he'd freed. He pointed to the remaining operative in their vicinity, a station's security chief by the looks of it. "Get him down."

With that, Josh raced down the hall, passing another group of operatives, all of whom were strung up and glued to the wall. Josh kept running down the hall, only to stop by a gruesome sight.

He stared in absolute shock. It was some girl in what looked like casual clothes. She wasn't dressed in the generic lab coat nor in the commando suits that the station's security force outfitted in. But that wasn't what made Josh back up in surprise. It was the multitude of tiny goat head squirming out of holes on her face. The baby Baphomets squirmed and shrieked.

"That's just not right…" Josh turned away in disgust.

"Numbuh 783?" Josh spun around, finding Numbuh 74.239 hurrying along with Numbuh 71.522 and the Security Chief. There was a look of shock in the scientist's eyes. "Oh no…I must've missed a decimal…oh gross…"

"Does this mean those things are going to burst out of our cheeks too?" The Security Chief asked alarmed.

"God I hope not…" Numbuh 71.522 muttered as he reached out to pull Numbuh 783 out of her current predicament. The scientist was forced back by the baby Baphomets as they attempted to bite off the boy's fingers. "Yikes!"

"Get her last." Josh practically ordered as he eyed Numbuh 783 carefully.

Josh ran up to another security officer and quickly ripped him off the wall. The Security Chief ran up beside the newly freed operative in order to ensure he was okay. The scientist duo began pulling another one of their brain trust off the wall as well.

Josh quickly ran down another hallway, quickly coming upon the trapped forms of Numbuh 92 and Numbuh 93.

"Numbuh 832!" Numbuh 93 called out to Josh. "Oh man it's great to see you!"

"You see where the others got stuck at?" Josh asked as he began to free the twin pilots. With two forceful yanks on the recently hardened saliva, the boy managed to free them.

"Thanks man…we owe." Numbuh 92 let out a relieved sigh. "Man…we're going to need like a hundred billion showers to wash this gunk off…"

"I think I saw one of those things drag Numbuh 615 that way." Numbuh 93 pointed his thumb further down the hall.

"Thanks." Josh nodded appreciating. "Come on, follow me, we need to get everyone else out of this little flytrap we've got going on here."

With that the trio ran down the hall, the passed a pair of scientists and Josh left the pilots to deal with them. Josh kept going, they needed to hurry up and get lost. If Vana was smart she'd be leaving soon.

Josh came upon the trapped form of Terry. The ordinance specialist managed a small wave with his trapped hand. "What the heck took you so long?" Terry laughed.

"Glad to see your sense of humor is still intact." Josh rolled his eyes as he yanked Terry off the wall. "We've got an escape ship on Level 5. After we're done getting everyone off these walls we're getting off this stupid Science Asteroid."

"Amen to that." Terry nodded and followed Josh's lead and raced down the hall.

The operatives came upon a fork in the road. Without exchanging a single word, the two Prospectors split up, one Josh going left and Terry going right.

"Numbuh 832!" Numbuh 615 shouted. "There you are! Get us down!" He yelled.

"Would it kill you to just ask the guy nicely?" Liam muttered. The poor mountain climber was stuck to the ceiling. "You've been hounding the guy all night, boss."

Numbuh 615 let out a tired sigh and turned to see Josh standing there indifferently. He was about to speak, only for Josh to cut him off. "Save it." He stated firmly. Josh then reached out and yanked Numbuh 615 off the wall. "Now get Liam down from there." He pointed upward.

The team leader frowned at Josh but the submitted to his order. Josh ran down the hall, leaving Numbuh 615 to jump upward and hope the weight of his body was enough to pull the boy off the ceiling.

Josh then came upon Felix and Amber. It went without saying that the two looked worse for wear. Felix was trembling while Amber looked bruised in all the wrong places. Josh walked up to them cautiously, hearing a skittering and shriek from further down the hall.

"Better make it quick." Amber advised. The girl had to struggle to speak, the lead Baphomet had thrown her around like a ragdoll. Josh quickly pulled her off the wall first. She fell to her knees and held onto her side in pain. "That damn thing…I think I broke a rib…"

Josh glanced down the hall, catching a slight movement further down. There was not time to waste. Josh spun and leapt at Felix. The Weapons Master ripped the scientist off the wall with ease.

The traumatized Felix said nothing but quivered on the floor. "Hey. We need to go." Amber nudged her friend.

"Can you carry him?" Josh asked Amber over an audible shriek.

"I can try…" She said unsure.

"Good enough." Josh quickly spun around and whipped out the J.U.D.G.E. from his pants pocket. He then quickly pulled the trigger, sending a slug hurdling through a Baphomet's head as it peaked out of cover. "Go!"

Amber grabbed Felix and threw the boy over her shoulder. She pushed past the pain and trudged forward. Josh kept firing at the oncoming Baphomets. For the most part he had them pinned. They were laying in wait. The ones that poke their heads out were dropped instantly.

But sooner or later he was going to have to reload. He checked to make sure they were all behind cover, ducking in rooms or doorways. He dug into his pocket and dropped one of his remaining magazines. The moment the clip hit the ground, the Baphomets jumped out from their hiding spots.

'Smart Idiots.' Josh mused as he cut them down to the last man.

"…Josh…" That familiar disembodied voice reached out to him. "…There you are…"

Josh turned and ran after Amber and Felix. "I'll take him from here!" He called out to Amber. Amber let the boy fall to the ground and kept on going without batting a lash.

"Please do." She muttered.

Josh led them back the way he came. By the looks of it, they'd gotten everyone free and they were all congregating by the stairwell. Josh ran up to Liam and handed him Felix. The mountain climber nodded, knowing very well what Josh expected of him.

Josh caught up with Terry, who was standing with Numbuh 74.239 and Numbuh 615. They were standing around Numbuh 783, who was still strung up on the wall. Josh looked to Terry, silently demanding an explanation.

"We keep trying to pull her down." Terry pointed a thumb at the Security Chief, who was cradling his bleeding hand. "Those things on her face won't let us get anywhere near her."

"This is all wrong…" Numbuh 74.239 muttered. "It shouldn't have done this. It never should have done this to us…"

Josh stood there and stared at Numbuh 783. He looked past the shrieking baby Baphomets that had sprouted out of her face and looked at her as a whole. There was something off about her. Something familiar.

"How long before we all end up like her?" Numbuh 615 asked, pointing at the Baphomets.

"Yeah." Amber spoke crassly as she caught up to the group. "I got picture day next week. I don't want holes in my face now. I know about how the Baphomet reproduces you jerk. They all slobbered over us. How long until we start having baby demons bursting out of our faces?"

"That's the thing," Numbuh 74.239 said worriedly. "By now we all should have these things sprouting out of us."

Josh leaned in, examining Numbuh 783 closer. It was her eyes that really caught his attention. They were brown, and yet, they weren't. They should be brown, that was the impression they were supposed to give. But now he could see it more clearly. Her eyes were fake. Her skin was fake. Everything about her was fake.

"She's a teenager." Josh spoke lowly.

Numbuh 783 shook, attempting to speak but was unable to.

"In the video, the Baphomet looked directly at the camera." Josh recalled. "It was staring her because it could see through her disguise. It knew it was looking at a teenager amongst a room full of kids."

"So that's why it went haywire?" Numbuh 74.239 spoke as he clued in. "You're saying that, because Numbuh 783, or rather, this teenager disguised as Numbuh 783, was well….disguised. It couldn't tell kid from teen? That's what you mean, right?"

"Yes." Josh nodded, not taking his eyes away from the teen in sheep's clothing, so to speak.

"Yes!" Numbuh 74.239 raised his arms into the air and shouted victoriously. "I knew I didn't get the math wrong! I knew it!"

"Leviathan, right?" Josh questioned the faux Numbuh 783.

"…Get bent..." She cursed.

"I was informed that the Baphomet fed off of Estrogen." Josh leaned forward. "I wonder how terrible you must feel. You basically birthed every single one of the monsters. You must be hurting real bad."

"…You can't…leave me…like this…" The teenager struggled to speak.

The operatives looked amongst themselves, unsure what to do. "It would be unethical." Numbuh 615 muttered.

"We've got a ship on level 5!" Josh announced loudly. He turned to Numbuh 615 and pointed to the stairwell. "Get going. I'll deal with the teenager. Just get everyone out of here."

Numbuh 615 looked at Josh and then to the teen. His eyes returned to Josh, looking a tad bit skeptical. All their chattering suddenly ceased as they head a loud shriek coming from down the hall. "No time to argue." Josh spoke quickly. "Vana's waiting. Get going now!"

"Right." Numbuh 615 nodded. "Alright! Everyone! We're heading to the fifth floor lets go!"

Numbuh 615 then ran past the assembled operatives, leading a mass exodus out into the stairwell up to the fifth floor. Josh himself kept his J.U.D.G.E. out. He emptied the last of the magazine down the hall, striking a Baphomet that decided to pop its head out of a vent.

"Josh hurry up!" He could hear Terry shouting.

Soon, the hall was empty. Aside from Josh and the strung up teen, as well as whatever Baphomets lay in wait for him down the hall.

"So what's your name?" Josh asked the teen, not once taking his eyes away from the direction of the screeching.

The teen managed to raise her head, looking at Josh with a curious expression. "Why?" She struggled to ask.

"I'd like to know a person's name before I bury them." Josh slowly turned and cast a cold darkened glare at the teen.

He could see it in the teen's eyes. He could see that same fear he knew the Baphomets thrived off of. The teen's head hung low in defeat. "Grace." She managed to say. "Grace Collen."

"Goodbye, Grace Colleen." With that, Josh turned and walked away.

"…That was cold, Josh…" The disembodied voice belonging to the lead Baphomet rang through his head.

Josh quickened his pace. He ran up the stairwell

"…I am the Ultimate Weapon, teenager. There is nowhere you can go that I can't follow…"

'I'd like to see you try, monster.' Josh taunted as he raced up the stairs. He could hear the shrieks behind him.

Josh practically kicked the fifth floor door off its hinges. He could hear them pursuing him. All night they'd been at it. With him running and these creatures giving chase. But this was it. The final sprint. And, unlike every other time, he wasn't wearing that restrictive space suit. Well, he was still wearing the glove with wireless triggers anyways.

"Josh! C'mon!" He could hear Vana's voice. Josh looked ahead, running past the all glass walls. There stood the medic, holding the door like a gentleman.

He threw himself through the door and Vana shut it behind him. "I see I made it under an hour." Josh muttered.

"Actually." Vana said a matter of fact. "Your ten minutes over."

"Why didn't you leave then?" Josh asked alarmed as he picked himself off the floor.

"Because I knew you'd come through." Vana flashed him a kind smile.

There was a sudden beating on the metal door beside them. Vana and Josh shared a worried glance and then began to run for the ship.

"There you guys are!" Terry shouted from where he held the ship's door. "The engines are primed let's go!" Vana made it through the doorway first then Josh. Terry closed the doors behind them and locked it shut.

"We're here!" Vana shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Hit it!" Numbuh 615 ordered the pilots.

"Consider it hit." Numbuh 93 sand as he hit the forward on the ship's controls.

The Shuttle ripped itself free from the Science Asteroid. Josh stood up and walked to a nearby viewport.

"Man...we need to lock this part of space down. Set up quarantine." The Security chief muttered.

Josh stood there, watching the Science Asteroid. He recalled his actions during those first thirty minutes. Josh had climbed his way up to Level 7, made his way to Station Control, and doing so drew attention away from Level 4.

But while at Station Control, it had suddenly struck him that the Science Asteroid wasn't built in space, more like it was shot there and came to rest in Mars orbit. In other words, if someone wanted to, they could switch on the Station's thrusters and shoot it elsewhere. Like Mars for example. It took a little engineering, but Josh rigged his suit's communicator and wireless function to preset directives.

So Josh folded his glove wearing hand into a fist, priming the trigger for activation. He raised it up against the circular view port and gave the Science Asteroid the bird.

"Wait, look." Amber pointed out the view port.

Many looked out the viewports and were given an eye full of the Science Asteroid burning up as it entered Mars' atmosphere.

"My Doctor Time Space memorabilia!" Numbuh 71.522 sobbed.

"I don't assume you had a hand in that?" Terry whispered to Josh.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Josh shrugged as he pulled off his glove, tossing it aside. "Stupid Baphomets. They probably got around to messing with something they shouldn't have."

"…Josh…!" Josh froze, hearing that disembodied voice once more.

"No…" His eyes narrowed.

Josh turned to look out the view port once more. What he saw defied all that he knew about space. Out there in the vacuum of space was 'The' Baphomet. And it wings.

And it was flying in space.

"…" Terry just stared disbelievingly. "You've got to be kidding me."

Both Josh and Terry gave an accusing glance at Numbuh 74.239, who sat there in his seat whistling. "Wouldn't be much of an 'Ultimate Weapon' now wouldn't?" He laughed nervously.

"You see this is why you don't mess with Mother Nature!" Terry shouted.

"I can't believe this crud…" Vana face palmed.

"Yo, we got incoming!" The Security Chief shouted into the pilot's cabin.

"Wait what?" Numbuh 92 asked confused.

None of them were prepared for The Baphomet. It shot through one of the view ports like a speeding bullet. It's surprisingly flexible slipping through the comparably small hole. Josh and many others felt the pulling of the vacuum. Some were even yanked out of their seats and would have been doomed to the die in space if it weren't for the emergency shutter that slid over the view port.

"Get him!" Someone shouted. Soon there were a dozen operatives throwing themselves at The Baphomet. The goat faced demon swatted several with the back of its clawed hand, throwing them around like they were nothing.

"You…" The Baphomet spoke, turning its gaze upon Josh. "You did this!" It pointed out another view port.

Josh didn't reply. He just met its gaze. The Baphomet let out a sharp shriek. Josh's hand slowly reached down to the J.U.D.G.E.

"TEENAGER!" It screamed. The Baphomet lunged forward at Josh.

The Weapons Master grunted as he ducked. He fell backward and got of three shots, making sure to strike the creature and not accidently rip a hole through their ship. The slugs just bounced off The Baphomet. It spun around and brought its wings down on Josh, smacking the boy to the side.

"I am the Ultimate Weapon." The Baphomet lurched forward.

Terry and Liam charged it from opposite side, only for the creature jump and dodged their attempts to tackle it. This had the unfortunate result of the two operatives ramming into each other.

"You're nothing…" It glared and staggered forward. "…Josh…" Josh stood up, meeting face to face. The boy didn't budge. He stared down the terror unflinching. "Nothing to say?!"

The Baphomet reeled its arm back, prepared to swipe at Josh. The Baphomet attacked, throwing all its weight behind its strike. It was a calculated effort. The speed of its attack would have surely struck Josh if he were wearing the space suit.

Josh ducked and rolled away. The Baphomet spun around, turning its back against the wall and beside a viewport. It let out an ear piercing screech. Josh whipped the J.U.D.G.E. around and took aim. He pulled the trigger and shot out the viewport.

The Baphomet's eyes widened as it soon found its extremely nimble body being sucked out into space. Inch by inch the creature was pulled out through the shattered window. It would have simply flown around in space and entered through another window. So The Baphomet submitted itself to the vacuum.

Josh, on the other hand, had other plans. He jumped at the creature, grabbing it by the horns. The boy fought against the vacuum while The Baphomet hissed at him. All that remained of the Baphomet between space and the ship was its head. And Josh refused to let go.

"What're you doing Josh?!" It screamed out his name.

For a brief moment, Josh could see fear in its eyes. The Baphomet wasn't some stupid animal. It adapted, it grew stronger and endured. He could see its brain thinking in that skull. It knew what was going to happen next. It let out one final shriek as the emergency shutter came slamming down, decapitating it.

Josh fell backwards, the Baphomet's head still in his hands.

"Ah gross…" Some scientist muttered.

Josh sat up where he lay. He lifted the Baphomet's head and glared at it. "Not so tough now huh?" Numbuh 615 asked rhetorically.

Josh picked himself up and let out an exhausted sigh. The boy walked away, slinging the head aside.

"So, Numbuh 74.239, mind satisfying my curiosity?" Vana asked the redheaded scientist. The scientist gave a nod. "If that was your 'Ultimate Weapon', what does that make Josh?"

Numbuh 74.239 looked down the aisle, watching Josh walk off to somewhere else in the shuttle. "I don't know."

Josh took a secluded seat and looked out a nearby viewport. He placed the J.U.D.G.E. on the seat next to him. The shuttle shot through space. There no longer was that feeling of dread that had consumed the operatives. They were all going home.

"…You're going to do great…" Everyone but Josh looked around, suddenly spooked by a foreign voice in their head. "…Josh…"Chills ran down their spines, all except Josh who the disembodied voice had seemingly spared one last terror.

Numbuh 832 looked shut his eyes, too tired to ask why everyone was looking at him funny. Sleep overcame the exhausted boy. Josh dreamt of his time with his Sector, before they were decommissioned. But then his dream turned to a nightmare. Sector N was decommissioned once more and he was forced to kill those unrepentant and unrelenting. And then he saw The Baphomet. Whom he had no qualms killing.

When Josh awoke, it was with a scream. All looked to him with worry. He said nothing of it. He didn't tell him of his dream.

Josh never spoke of this day ever again.

* * *

 **And then a killer was born! Yeah, Josh is labled as 'The Killer', amongst the rest of my OCs. The Next Numbuh 832 story will be out, within the next year. IDK. It all depends.**

 **Next: Numbuh C4: Levithan**


End file.
